


you’re prettier than the flowers on the magnolia tree

by rosydoyoungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Pulled the title out of my ass, Rated T for swearing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a quick read, but not much theres probably 3 swear words in the whole thing, im still shit at writing kiss scenes whoops, ok i may have just added too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoyoungs/pseuds/rosydoyoungs
Summary: The magnolia tree they rested under provided Minho and his skin with protection from the sun’s rays, but it didn’t provide him from fear of being rejected by his best friend, and crush, of many years.Turns out there wasn’t any need for any type of protection for his fear of rejection anyway (or maybe the protection he needed was Jisung’s embrace).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	you’re prettier than the flowers on the magnolia tree

Minho let his eyes flutter open when he felt a brush of something tickling the side of his bare knee. He wasn't quite aware yet of what that certain something was, as he was still feeling a bit fuzzy in the head and was not quite conscious enough to make out his surroundings. All he could make out as he started to regain his state of awakenness were blurs of yellow, and orange, and pink and all the pretty colours of the spring season blotting his bleary vision, as if the colours were part of an abstract piece only the most skilful of artists could paint.

The brunette drearily sat up, lifting a fist to his eyes in the process to rub away at the thin layer of blurriness that engulfed his vision. He leisurely swept his eyes over the environment surrounding him, breathing in the scent of the newly-bloomed flowers that encased his seated figure, taking in the alluring sight of the flower field that he was located in the middle of. He let his eyes slide close again as he felt the cool yet gentle spring breeze tangling itself within his locks and unfurling itself across the span of his face.

Then he turned his attention towards the left of where he was seated, and where he felt the brush of something against his knee earlier. That something had ended up being the sleeve of a white cotton sweater, the same one that his best friend, Han Jisung, was currently curled up in. The sweater had been a birthday present from Minho to the younger, as a little congratulatory thing for turning 16, since Minho had known for the longest time that Jisung would never have a distaste towards anything and everything comfy, including that sweater that his body was currently wrapped up comfortably in.

Minho barely managed to resist the corners of his lips from lifting upwards at the sight of the boy curled up in an almost fetal position on the clearing in between the flowers. The brunette had taken this chance to silently admire the way the other’s soft, rounded features fitted on his face like a perfectly built puzzle, none of its pieces seeming even the slightest bit out of place. Jisung was still in a deep state of sleep, so Minho took this time to observe the way his lashes laid against the space below his eyes, his mouth slightly open as to aid his nose in its oxygen intake while resting.

The two boys were laying down under a fully grown magnolia tree, and Minho could barely recall relishing the shade it so kindly provided them in the moments just before they let sleep take over their consciousness. They were thankful that the sun in the spring was not at all harsh or unforgiving; rather, the rays of shiny yellow and white that had managed to sneak their ways past the gaps between the flowers and branches on the magnolia tree had granted them both a feeling of the gentlest of glows on their skin; warm and comforting all at the same time.

Minho unhurriedly lifted and placed Jisung’s head onto his own thighs, noticing the way traces of dirt and green blades rested haphazardly in his tufts of black hair after moving around on the ground too much during his slumber. Jisung stirred slightly when the older removed his hands from under his head, but judging from the statue-like stillness in his body afterwards, Minho knew he had little to no effect as to when the other would allow himself to wake. 

If you tried to ask Minho for the exact moment at which his affections for Jisung turned from friendly fondness to anything but platonic, he’d merely shrug and point his typical lopsided smile at you in response. This was because the brunette himself was completely unknown of the reason too. Perhaps, he just hadn’t forced himself to think about it hard enough before. 

Except, of course, for all those times he laid awake in his bed at night, trying to force his eyes to close, trying to force his uneven breaths to slow, trying to stop his heartbeat from erratically beating until it was out of his control, and all because he recalled all the moments Jisung had smiled at him with that usual heart-shaped smile of his that day, or because he offered him the second half of his sandwich after noticing the empty space in front of Minho, where his lunch should’ve been.

Minho’s pining was deathly obvious to the extent that Changbin, another close friend of his, had stopped him after class one day just to ask; and he quote; 

“Dude, why do you keep looking at Jisung like he’s the only thing keeping you alive?” Minho had no idea how to respond directly to the question.

Instead, his expression remained unchanging as he replied, “Don’t pretend like you don’t do the same to Felix.” to which Changbin’s face had turned a beet red as he walked away, staring persistently at the ground beneath him.

His change of topic during their exchange was mainly due to the fact he’s been stuck in a stage of denial for the past few weeks before the moment Changbin asked him that question, ever since he noticed the way sweat pooled in the palm of his hands whenever Jisung would lean his head onto his shoulder if they were seated beside each other in class, or the way he’d lose himself in the boy’s eyes whenever they caught each other’s stares. Minho loves the way Jisung’s eyes simulated a midnight sky, dotted all over with what looked like the most breathtaking collection of stars and galaxies. 

The process of falling in love itself was a repetitive and perplexing thing for Minho; he would be stuck in a weird loop of denial, then acceptance, then denial, then hesitant acceptance again.

Until he decided once and for all to fuck it, and abruptly came to terms one night with the feelings he harboured for Han Jisung. 

And unexpectedly, he was content when he realised. So content, in fact, that he couldn’t be bothered hiding his displays of affection anymore. 

As a result of his shameless PDA towards Jisung, their friends had managed to catch on to Minho and his romantic affections quite quickly, but the brunette wasn’t expecting anything otherwise. They hadn’t even explicitly said anything to Minho or Jisung about it, just always reacting with a roll of the eyes or the struggle of holding back playful laughter whenever Minho peppered the other boy’s face with kisses, or whenever he abruptly pulled Jisung into a back hug if he was standing less than a metre away from him. 

But eventually, Minho decided he was done with Jisung’s cluelessness, with the way he knew the younger most likely brushed off his PDA as nothing but mere expressions of friendship. He had to let the other know.

And that’s how they ended up here, the both of them resting under a grown magnolia tree, the sky a magnificent painting of pastel blue and white, the air surrounding them tranquil, soothing, quiet. 

Minho had been planning this out for a week now, to the extent of practicing his facial expressions and gestures in front of his fogged-up bathroom mirror everyday before getting in the shower. He even decided to go to his friends for help, but soon he deemed them as useless as his left pinky toe after their advice had included the words “lube” and “cock”.

Minho shuddered at the thought, willingly tuning out the rest of his friends’ so-called “advice”.

He’d be blatantly lying through his teeth if he said he wasn’t afraid of the many possible outcomes of a confession. Most of them were bad, to say the least, either ending in Minho chickening out, or Jisung rejecting him, whether it be kindly or harshly. 

Minho was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the figure on his lap begin to stir and wake. He looked down towards where Jisung was positioned on his legs, and observed the way the palms of his hands rubbed at his eyes to rid himself of the sleep residue in them.

“Hi.” Jisung flashed a dazzling heart-shaped smile at Minho, his eyes half-lidded and his body limp to showcase how he was only fresh from a nap.

“Finally decided to wake up?” Minho responded with an affectionate smile and lifted his hand to Jisung’s face, gently brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen over the younger’s eyes when he was asleep.

Jisung nodded nonchalantly in response, humming blissfully at the feeling of Minho’s pillowy hand against his cheek. Sluggishly, he began to sit up, using both of his hands to prop himself up from the brunette’s thighs, and the owner of said thighs could barely hold back a whimper of disappointment when he felt the warmth of the other’s head lift off of his lap.

“What did we come here for again?” Jisung questioned. His eyes were gazing somewhere distant, perhaps toward the setting sun, and his chest was rising and falling at an even pace. “Didn’t you say you wanted to tell me something, Minho?”

Jisung turned back to face Minho as the older’s name left his mouth, still wearing a grin, but softer and smaller this time. Minho could feel his palms pool with sweat at the question, the atmosphere encircling them seemed to grow balmier, and he could feel himself growing a bit feverish.

The nerves had slipped out of Minho when they fell asleep earlier, after he had purposely caressed Jisung’s forehead repeatedly to lull him into sleep, trying to avoid the inevitable that he knew he had to face somehow, but the familiar unsteady pace at which his heart thrummed was now back, not expecting for Jisung to remember that Minho had invited them here with a purpose.

“Oh that, uh- I had something to tell you. Right. I did.” Minho spluttered, eyes darting anywhere else but onto the figure sitting in front of him, restless eyes paired with an awkward, tight-lipped smile plastered onto his face. This smile was not at all anything like his typical easygoing smile, and Jisung had noticed.

“What is it? Is it bad?” The other boy’s eyebrows furrowed, voice pitchy and laced with a slight hint of anxiety and worry. Minho instantaneously softened at the sight of an uneasy Jisung, and he couldn’t find it in himself anymore to keep leaving him in the dark.

Minho ignored the persistent throbbing of his heart in his eardrums and let out an exhale. He scooted himself ever so slightly closer to Jisung, who’s now looking at him with a somewhat puzzled expression, and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. The brunette took Jisung’s fists into his own, uncurling them and tangling the fingers with his own so he had something to fiddle with as he spoke.

“Jisung,” Minho turned his head upwards, locking his gaze with Jisung’s, the other boy nodding as a silent reassurance to the older, “I like you, a lot.”

Seeing the younger’s head tilt a little to the left in confusion, Minho decided to avert his eyes instead to continue, “I like you, okay? I thought I made it obvious, since everyone knows but you, and I wanted to leave it so you can figure it out for yourself.”

A moment of silence followed; accompanied by a faint birdsong sung by the canary perched on one of the branches of the magnolia tree above them. But Minho continued, still fiddling with Jisung’s fingers and his stare unwaveringly locked onto the flowers beside where they both sat.

“I doubt you feel the same way I do, but I had to let you know, Jisung. Please understand. If you don’t feel like I do, then we can just forget this ever happened, okay?”

At this sentence, Minho tentatively let go of Jisung’s fingers and closed his eyes, waiting in the silence for the younger’s reply, the air growing heavier and feeling denser around his body as cold waves of regret washed over his entire being.

Then his hands were taken off from where they rested on the dirt, and were soon being held by another pair of hands. Minho looked up at Jisung, eyes wide in bewilderment. The younger was inspecting Minho’s face with an unreadable expression, except for the drop of fondness visible in his stare.

Jisung suddenly pulled Minho impossibly close, their chests flushed flat against each other, and the younger’s arms now wrapped around the older’s neck firmly with a sense of reassurance and a dash of determination, enveloping Minho in the tightest, but coziest of embraces. 

All the parts of Minho’s body became rigid as Jisung beamed directly at him, that familiar heart-shaped gummy smile spreading across his face again, prompting Minho to relax his tense muscles and go limp in Jisung’s hold. Minho’s arms slipped themselves around the younger’s waist, encasing him in a secure bear hug. A grin as wide as the ocean slowly but surely snuck its way onto the older’s face, and his jaw was starting to hurt at the intensity of said grin.

They didn’t need any words exchanged between them to know what was going to happen next.

Jisung’s eyes flickered down to Minho’s lips, but the latter had caught the former’s glance, even if it was only for a split second. So Minho did what he had to.

The distance between them continuously grew smaller as they inched reluctantly towards each other, Minho’s head tilting towards the right, and Jisung’s to the left. They occasionally stole glimpses at each other’s eyes, making sure that there was no sign of the other changing his mind.

At the very moment Minho’s lips finally brushed against Jisung’s thin but delicate ones; time felt as if it was slowing, invisible sparks ignited and sizzled at each and every one of their points of contact, and every single sound around them; every chirp of a bird and every rustle of a petal against another, was tuned out, as Minho’s mind was filled to the brim with _Jisung_ , and the way his lips tasted of the cherry cola lip balm he was always seen applying whenever his lips were chapped, sweet and saccharine, but just the right amount of sweetness for Minho.

They weren’t the most experienced kissers, evident through the way their pacing of the kiss was rushed at times, and how they’d occasionally bump noses at other times. None of that really mattered, though, with the way the both of them were smiling throughout the entirety of the kiss, showcasing their joy and relief, and the realisation that after all this is over (not that either of them wanted it to be), there would be no more of them hiding emotions and feelings from each other.

They continue like that for God knows how long, pressed desperately against each other’s bodies, mouths moving in a rhythm only they know, until they were frantically gasping for oxygen. 

The two unwillingly detached from each other, and Minho’s attention was instantly pulled to Jisung’s lips. They were deathly swollen and red as the result of their kiss, and it made Minho burst into a fit of giggles.

Jisung’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion for the nth time since he woke up that evening, but his own cheeks had exploded into a blush of a furious shade of red that rivalled his own lips’ when he realised what Minho was laughing at, and abruptly lifted his right hand up to them, trying to hide them from Minho’s sight.

“Will you shut up? It’s not like yours are in any better condition!” But it didn’t take very long until he was foolishly giggling along with Minho when it had settled into them what had just happened.

Minho then spent the rest of his evening on that clearing positioned at the heart of the flower field, under the fully-grown magnolia tree with branches and flowers that provided them with protection from the sun, his boyfriend laying on the ground beside him. 

Eventually, the sun disappeared into the horizon, the day making way for the night and the glowing white crescent that accompanied it. 

Minho turned his head so that he was facing his boyfriend, whose eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with every breath he took, and the only sounds that can be heard coming from his figure were faint, soft snores. 

The corners of Minho’s lips threatened to lift again. This time however, he made no effort to resist it. Smiling that lopsided smile of his, he let his own eyes slide close, the scene playing on repeat behind the darkness of his closed eyelids being the moment right before the two of them kissed, with Jisung grinning that gorgeous heart-shaped smile of his right at him, causing Minho to let out one last contented sigh before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> the summary didnt make any sense + i bullshitted the title and im sorry smjsjs
> 
> like all (i only have one other one) of my works, this has no real plot because i write when i feel like it, and when i want to write i cant be bothered to plan a whole universe for the characters
> 
> god this is so cheesy but i love cheese (the food too) and fluff so i just . had to
> 
> please give me feedback and/or criticism in the comments where necessary, and uh,,, kudos if you like it or whateva 😳
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one !!


End file.
